House of Truth or Dare
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: Hey everyone! I know a lot of people write truth or dare stories, but I wanted to try it. So please leave a review and/or PM truths or dares that you would like to see and what person has it. Thanks guys! Rated T for the dares
1. Chapter 1: House of Truth or Dares

House of Truth or Dare

**Hey guys! I see a lot of people write stories like this so I wanted to try one. Please review or pm truths and dares. Also everyone from season two is in it even Mick and Trudy is back. Vera WILL NOT be in this story. I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Amber's POV:**

We are all sitting in the common room bored out of our minds. It's a Friday night and we should be having fun.

"I have an idea on what we can do!" I yelled out causing everyone to get out of their thoughts and jump.

"Tell us gently." Jerome groaned.

"Rude. Amber Millington actually has good ideas stored in her brain." I replied talking to them in third person. Yes I can be smart if I want to.

"Amber stop talking to us in third person and tell us you're idea gently." Mara said.

"We should play truth or dare. Trudy and Victor are out so it would be fun!" I exclaimed happy.

"That's not a bad idea actually. Who is in?" Nina asked. Thank you someone who doesn't snot on every idea I think of. A chorus of I's and why not and sure and ok's went around the room.

"The rules are if you don't do a dare or if you don't do the truth, you have to run around the campus in a banana costume and saying I am a banana really loud" Jerome stated laughing.

"OK. I will go first. Mara truth or dare?" I asked. Knowing Mara it would probably be a truth.

"Hm. Dare." She said surprising everyone.

"I dare you to go in the kitchen and grab and egg and crack it in a cup and drink it." I said. **(A/N: I got that from Zoey101, the episode, "Back to PCA.") **

"Ew. That's disgusting. Can I have another dare?" She asked.

"Nope. Do it or you have to run around the campus in a banana costume saying I am a banana really loud." I replied. She groaned and headed into the kitchen. A few seconds later she came back with a cup and an egg and cracked it into the cup. Then she took a deep breath and drank it. She then put the cup on the table and made a disgusting face while she sat back down next to Jerome on the couch. Everyone laughed at the face Mara had made.

**Nina's POV: **

I love the game truth or dare. I am surprised Mara picked the dare and actually went through with it.

"Alright Nina truth or dare?" Mara asked. Oh god.

"Um. Truth." I said being the dull one in the group so far. She smirked. That is not a good sign.

"How long have you had a crush on Fabian?" She asked. Everyone turned to look at me and I turned super red. I looked at Fabian who was next to me also super red while looking down. Even though we were dating, I didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Um. I guess a couple of weeks after I arrived. After all he was the only one nice to me then." I said looking down.

"Aw. Your turn Nina." Amber squealed.

"Alright. Jerome truth or dare?" I asked.

**There is chapter one. I hope everyone likes this. Please review or PM on what you want Jerome's dare to be. Also review or PM me to let me know what other truth or dares you would like to see in this story. So that's it. Don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks! **

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: House of Truth or Dare Part 2

Chapter 2: House of Truth or Dare Part 2

**Hey guys! This story is doing amazing! I really appreciate all the reviews. I would like to thank you guys for the reviews: **

**KlarizaClaytonFan: Thank you for the idea but I am not really into that dare or Jerome, however I do love Joy's dare. Maybe that will be Joy's dare…..Hmm. **

**Naza-Pazz: Thank you so much! **

**Sibuna: I am not a big fan of Patrome, but maybe I will have Patricia kiss Jerome as a dare.**

**HabloEspaol: Well in this story they are already a couple so it will make no sense. **

**xXNICKELODENXx: That is a really good one. I think I will make it that. Hehehe. **

**HOAluver: That is an amazing idea! Thanks! **

**Jeremy Anubis: Thanks. I will keep that in mind. **

**HOAluver7089: You should write one! Thanks for saying it's good. It makes my day!**

**Howardcarterrocks: Thanks!**

**Now that I have thanked everyone let's get on with the story! I do not own House of Anubis just the idea of the story!**

**Previously on House of Truth or Dares: **

"Aw. Your turn Nina." Amber squealed.

"Alright. Jerome truth or dare?" I asked. **(This is in Nina's POV)**

**Jerome's POV: **

"I dare you to not insult anyone for a whole week." Nina said. That is going to be hard for me.

"Jerome is not going to keep up on this. I know him to well. He is so going to be going around campus in a Banana suite." Alfie laughed.

"I am still in the room. Also I will prove you all wrong!" I yelled.

"OK. Pick someone Jerome." Mara said.

"Truth or Dare. Joy?" I asked.

"Dare." She replied.

"I dare you to kiss Fabian." I said smirking. Nina's face was full of rage.

"That's not fair Jerome!" Nina complained.

"Payback." I said still smirking. I looked at Joy and nodded towards Fabian. She had a smirk on her face.

**Nina's POV: **

Ugh! Jerome is so on my list! Joy went towards Fabian and kissed him. I looked at Amber, then back at them and they were still kissing! Ugh.

"That's enough!" I screamed and they quickly pulled apart.

"Jeez. Chill Nina it's just a dare." Jerome said smirking.

"Don't worry it meant nothing to me babe." Fabian said coming over and kissing me. I allowed it and we pulled apart and I gave Joy a smirk. Fabian sat next to me and he held my hand.

"Alright Joy your turn." Mara said wanting to get this drama over with probably.

**Joy's POV: **

When Fabian said that the kiss meant nothing to him, I was upset. I knew deep down it did otherwise he wouldn't have let it go on for so long.

"Alright Patricia Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth." She said.

"OK. What was the last lie you have told?" I asked.

"That's a good question. The last lie I told is that I said I never cheated on that last French test Friday when Miss. Valentine asked me." Patricia said. **(A/N: Btw it was Friday so it was last Friday.)**

"Who did you cheat off?" Mara questioned.

"That really smart girl Kendra." She replied. **(A/N: I made that name up)**

**Patricia's POV: **

"My turn. Alright Eddie truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." He said.

"How many girls have you've dated?" I questioned. I need to know because I was searching his Facebook profile and his friend Blake said that this girl Ella asked how he was in England and that she would always love him.

"Um one other girl." He mumbled.

"What happened between you and her?" I asked sort of jealous.

"She broke my heart. I forgot about her till now but you, Patricia, are the only girl I will ever truly love." He said. Everyone awed. I went towards him and kissed him passionately. We pulled apart.

"Alright. Alfie. Truth or dare?" Eddie asked.

**That's it! I had some Peddie and Fabina moments in there for you guys. I would really like you guys to review on some truth or dares. I need one for Alfie and everyone else! Thanks again! Don't forget to REVIEW! **

**-Sammi **


	3. Chapter 3: Drama

Chapter 3: Drama

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! If you would please follow me on Twitter: Loves2Dance101 and please check out my other stories and review! I do not own House of Anubis just the idea. I would like to thank these people for the reviews: **

**Universally- Interested:** **Thank you! It means a lot. I think I will do that dare. **

**xXNICKELODEONXx: Thank you for the idea but maybe I will have one of the other boys do that.**

**OsnapitzCori7110: Thank you. I will think about that. **

**Godgirl-A.K.A-Babylumlum: Thank you. I am glad you liked it!**

**Karaliza76: Thank you! I see you review my other stories to and I appreciate it. **

**Lolalove123: Thanks for the review. I see you review my stories to. Thanks I appreciate it. **

**HOA: Thanks for the ideas! I will probably use some of them. Haha!**

**Iluvhoa123: Thank you! **

**Naza-Pazz: Thanks and no problem! **

**HOAluver7089: Haha. I love Peddie as well. **

**KlarizaClaytonFan: Anytime thank you for suggesting it. Thanks for checking out my other stories. **

**Crystal: Thank you here you go! **

**Now that I have thanked everyone, let's move on with the story!**

**Previously on House of Truth or Dare:**

"My turn. Alright Eddie truth or dare?" I asked. **(A/N: This part is in Patricia's POV)**

"Truth." He said.

"How many girls have you've dated?" I questioned. I need to know because I was searching his Facebook profile and his friend Blake said that this girl Ella asked how he was in England and that she would always love him.

"Um one other girl." He mumbled.

"What happened between you and her?" I asked sort of jealous.

"She broke my heart. I forgot about her till now but you, Patricia, are the only girl I will ever truly love." He said. Everyone awed. I went towards him and kissed him passionately. We pulled apart.

"Alright. Alfie. Truth or dare?" Eddie asked.

**Alfie's POV: **

"Alright Alfie Truth or Dare?" Eddie asked.

"Dare duh." Alfie replied.

"I dare you to go and sing and dance to "I'm A Barbie Girl" and I will record it." Eddie replied. Everyone chuckled.

"Fine." I mumbled. Eddie got his laptop and video camera from his room. He opened his laptop and went onto youtube and typed it in. He then opened the video camera.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and then he pressed play. I began singing and dancing:

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

I just did a couple of moves like shimmy, disco and other funny things like that. Everyone laughed. Eddie turned off the video camera.

"Oh my god. That was hilarious." Patricia, Jerome, and Eddie stated through laughter. I gave them a glare and sat down next to Amber.

"Alright. Mara Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Obviously." Amber said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's just you would always go to something that won't involve a risk." Amber said.

"What?" She asked.

"Ok. Girls. Easy now." I said.

"Shut up Alfie." They said in unison.

"Just because I am smart, doesn't mean I always pick a dare." She said with anger in her tone.

"Alright. Whatever. I 'm sorry." Amber said.

"Fine whatever. I change it to dare." Mara replied.

"Alright. I dare you to switch clothes with Amber for the rest of the game." I said.

"What?! I don't want to wear that." Amber said.

"You have to." I said. They both groaned and came back wearing the other's clothes.

**Mara's POV: **

We switched clothes. I hate when people think I am all goody goody. It's annoying. We came back in the room.

"Alright my turn. Alright Joy Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare." She said.

"Do you still have a crush on Fabian?" I asked. Everyone stared at her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Let's go to bed and finish this tomorrow. I'm tired." Nina said. We all agreed and put our pajamas on. We brushed out teeth and headed to bed.

**There it is! Another chapter. I hope you like it and please send in your PM's. Please REVIEW! Thanks! **

**-Sammi **


	4. Chapter 4: Patricia's Dare

Chapter 4: Patricia's Dare

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews! I am in study hall typing this and will probably upload this later when I get home. I hope you like it. Please leave a review! I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Patricia's POV: **

It was the next day after a long game of truth or dare. I could tell the only reason Nina wanted to stop was because she got jealous that Joy still had feelings for Fabian. I mean I would be jealous to. It was now Sunday afternoon and we were bored so we decided to play more truth or dare. We sat in a circle.

"Ok. I will ask a question. Patricia, truth or dare?" Alfie asked.

"Dare." I exclaimed.

"I dare you to kiss Jerome." he said while laughing. I made a face and looked at Eddie. He was sitting next to me. He was jealous. I could easily tell. I walked over to Jerome and kissed him. We pulled apart and I went back to my spot. I looked at Eddie who was red with anger. I kissed him and we broke apart. He smiled. I turned back.

"Ok. Jerome. Truth or Dare?" I questioned.

"Truth." Jerome stated. Wow he is boring.

"How long have you had a crush on Mara?" I asked with a smile across my face.

"Since she first arrived." Jerome said and smiled at Mara. She returned the smile.

**I know it's short but I am running out of ideas. Please leave a review on what dares or truths you want for a certain character! Thanks!**

**-Sammi**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Time

**Chapter 5: Truth Time**

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I think this is the last chapter. Here is chapter five. I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Alfie's POV:**

"Alfie. Truth or dare?" Jerome asked.

"Truth." I said.

"Do you think Piper is cute?" Jerome asked. I looked at Amber than back at Jerome.

"I think she is sweet and did have a crush on her for a few days, but I would always love Amber." I exclaimed. I went over and kissed Amber.

"Awe." everyone said at the same time. We pulled apart after a minute.

"Okay. Mara truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." Mara said.

"Who was a better boyfriend? Mick or Jerome?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Jerome. He has always been there for me and he is just so sweet and amazing." Mara exclaimed. She went over to Jerome and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. They kissed for two minutes and then pulled apart. This was a fun game.

**I hope you liked the end. Please check out my other stories and leave a review. Please read My Season Three and review. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	6. Chapter 6: Joy's Dare

Chapter 6: Joy's Dare

**Hey everyone! A lot of people wanted me to keep doing more chapters which I will! If you guys could check out My Season Three and reviewing that would be great! Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Joy's POV:**

I never thought Jerome would be cute. He is dating my best friend for crying out loud! But his eyes are such a deep blue like the sky. Mara looked at me noticing that I was staring at Jerome. She glared at me and mouthed he is mine. I looked down.

"Joy. Truth or dare?" Mara asked. I knew she was going to do this.

"Dare." I said know what she would ask if I said truth.

"I dare you to kiss Jerome." she said smiling at me. Jerome looked at Mara.

"Mara what's this about?" Jerome asked.

"Are you going to kiss him or not?" Mara asked snapping. I nodded. I went over to Jerome and kissed him passionately. I know it was just a dare but it felt like a bunch of fireworks going off during the fourth of July. We pulled apart and I backed away. I looked at Mara and smiled.

"Happy." I snapped.

"Very." Mara said. She then stood up and left the room with Jerome on her tail.

**Mara's POV:**

I left the room and headed into Jerome's room knowing he was behind me. I had a few tears going down my cheek.

"Mara what was that all about?" Jerome asked. I turned around.

"Joy like's you." I said in an obvious tone.

"Does she really?" he asked shocked. I nodded looking down.

"Listen I do not like her like that. She is just a close friend maybe she is like a sister to me. You're the only girl I love." Jerome said. My head snapped up.

"Love?" I asked.

"Yes. Mara I love you with all my heart." Jerome said. He then leaned in and we kissed passionately. I love him. We pulled away.

"I love you too. Forever and always." I replied.

"Let's get back in there." he said and we headed back. He held my hand and we both had huge smiles plastered on our faces.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I know no one sent in this dare but I love Joy and Jerome. What is there couple name? Can anyone tell me? I am not a huge fan of Jara. They are my second couple which is why I added this in here. Please leave a review. Thanks! REVIEW!  
-Sammi**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare

Chapter 7: Truth or Dare

**Hey everyone! Thank you for sending in prompts! I would really appreciate it if you could check out My Season Three! Thanks! I do not own Anubis! This prompt is from AlishaFabinaFan and She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne!**

**Fabian's POV:**

I am so happy that I barely have had truths or dares. Mara and Jerome came back into the room holding hands. Personally I like Jerome with Joy. Oh my god I am turning into Amber.

"Fabian Truth or Dare?" Mara asked.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to kiss Patricia for at least ten seconds." Mara said smiling. Everyone began laughing.

"I am not kissing that nerd." Patricia spat.

"You have too." Nina said. I looked at Nina. She laughed. At least she isn't jealous. I went over to Patricia who made a disgusted face.

"Let's get this over with." I exclaimed. Everyone was still laughing.

"Lean in idiot." Patricia said slapping my arm.

"Ow that hurt!" I yelled.

"Deal with it and kiss me." she snapped.

"Fine." I said. I leaned in and we kissed.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6,7,8,9,10." Mara counted. We backed away. I whipped my mouth.

"Ew. Never again Patricia." I snapped totally grossed out.

"Agreed you suck! How can you kiss him Nina?" she said/asked turning to Nina.

"Like this." Nina said walking over to me and kissing me. We kissed for two minutes then pulled away.

"You're such a better kisser." I said with everyone laughing. Nina laughed.

"I would hope so." Nina exclaimed.

"Alright. Nina truth or dare." I said.

"Dare." Nina said in a flirtatious voice.

"I dare you to lick Alfie's feet." I said through laughter.

"Ew! Doesn't he have fungus on his feet?" she asked.

"Come to my feet Nina!" Alfie said taking off his sock. The room smelt like garbage now. Nina walked over and licked his foot. She then ran to the kitchen and took the faucet and poured water down her mouth. Everyone is still cracking up Nina then came back in the room sitting down next to me.

**Alfie's POV:**

"Alfie. Truth or dare?" Nina asked.

"Dare." I explained.

"I dare you to take Amber's makeup and place it all over your face. Then you have to take a picture and put it online." Nina replied.

"Not my expensive makeup!" Amber cried. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry Amber. Have to do it." Alfie said. I ran upstairs to Amber's room and got her makeup. I place it all over my face. I know where everything goes considering I watch Amber do her makeup. I finished and took a picture. I put the photo on my FaceBook. I then brought my computer downstairs and everyone laughed at the site of me wearing makeup.

"Alfie you look beautiful. Did you put it on FaceBook?" Nina asked.

"Yes. Right here." I said showing them the FaceBook photo.

"Great. Alfie did you put my makeup back?" Amber asked. I nodded. I closed the computer.

"Joy. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." she said.

"What other guys in Anubis house do you like?" I asked.

"I think Jerome is cute. I know he is dating Mara but I think he is cute." she explained honestly.

"Well at least your honest." Mara said.

"I will respect your relationship. I wouldn't want to ruin it like I did last time. I am sorry about that again Nina." Joy said turning to Nina.

"It's okay." Nina replied. Joy smiled.

**Joy's POV:**

"Mick truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." Mick said.

"Were you always into sports?" I asked curiosity running through my head.

"No. I hated it because I would always loose but I started practicing and it became easier." Mick explained. I nodded.

"Okay." I said. I smiled at him. I do like Mick too. This is so hard!

**There it is! A long chapter! Send in more prompts! I hope you liked it and please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!  
-Sammi**


	8. Chapter 8: Two Dares and One Truth

Chapter 8: Two Dares and One Truth

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not writing in a long time. School has been keeping me busy. Clubs, homework and tests. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Keep sending me ideas please! I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Mara's POV:**

"Okay! I want to pick someone!" I exclaimed. I had the perfect dare for Amber.

"Alright. Go for it." Joy replied.

"I dare Amber to go a whole day without wearing makeup, pink, or something with sparkles." I stated. She huffed.

"Come on Mara! Why did you have to think of that?" Amber said/asked.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Fine." she sighed in defeat.

"Great you start tomorrow." I replied.

"Alright. Now Fabian. Truth or dare?" Amber said/asked.

"Truth." Fabian said.

"How long have you started liking Nina?" Amber asked. I knew it had something to do with relationship.

"Since the moment I laid eyes on her. Since she first came to Anubis House, I knew that she was the one. I love you Nina Martin." he exclaimed. We awed.

"I love you two Fabian Rutter." Nina exclaimed. Nina went over to him and they kissed. They had a long passionate kiss. They pulled apart. We all clapped. They were blushing like crazy.

**Fabian's POV:**

"My turn." I said.

"Go for it Fabian." Nina said. I smiled.

"Jerome truth or dare?" I questioned.

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to wear Amber's pink skirt and a sparkly shirt for the whole day tomorrow." I exclaimed. Everyone's mouth fell wide open.

"You thought of this by yourself?" Joy questioned.

"Yes I did." I stated.

"Fine. I will do it." he said.

"Good. Let's call it a night." I replied. Everyone nodded and we showered and went to bed.

**That's chapter eight! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!  
**

**-Sammi **


End file.
